User talk:Johndutt
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:2011 03150026.jpg page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scoty6776 (Talk) 21:46, December 15, 2011 Thank for Photo Thanks for adding "Ethel" to the Yorkshire Patent Steam Wagon Co. article. I've fixed the table (You lost the header data - but they are a pain to edit as a wrongly placed | or ] breakes the table very easily) & you placed the image within the 'hidden comment' that tries to explain the code for an image, so it would not show up. The image place holder that appears in the table has to be replaced by but the add image button adds by default ("yourimagename" is whatever the new image is called. :Please Note that when uploading images it is best to rename the as a file named File:2011 03150026.jpg is virtually impossible to find later (after other images have been added) unless you know what it is called to use in other pages such as Yorkshire Wagon Co. no. 2049 which would be the engines own page for more info and photos. When uploading change the name to something like File:Yorkshire Wagon no. 2049 Ethel at SteamFest Tasmaina - 03150026.jpg then it can be searched for as Yorkshire or Ethel or 2049 or Steamfest etc. Alternately adding the extra info to the images own page helps identify images later. (dont worry about it the 'software system' from wikia the hosting service is not the most intuitive and takes a bit of getting used to as it differs from wikipedia in some ways of working and does not use HTML that some other websites use for tables. If you have photos of any other engines that were at the same SteamFest event you can just add them to a new page for that event, with descriptions & I can add them to the relevant table for each make & create the entry for engine no. for you. Thanks again for taking the time to add the photo. : - 23:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC)